Ketchup is Scary
by Sakurako Minase
Summary: Random oneshot for when I was bored. Ketchup scary? That's what Gohan thinks read and find out! R&R please.


Ketchup is Scary

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ if I did then Gohan wouldn't be such a dork in his teens.

Enjoy the story!

"Bu…But Moooooooooom!" Twelve-year-old Son Gohan cried. "No Gohan you have to face your fears," Chi-Chi said.

"Fine but I won't like it," Gohan said defiantly. "Oh come on Gohan its just ketchup!" Chichi said exasperated.

"But mom remember the _time_?" Gohan said whimpering.

"Honey you were three years old," Chichi said.

Flashback

Three-year-old Gohan had just woken up from a nap and boy was he hungry! Gohan crawled out of his brand new big boy bed and tottled over to the kitchen. Goku was out training and Chichi was outside doing laundry.

Gohan saw a pretty bottle up on the kitchen table it was red his favorite color at the time.

"Uaaaaa pwettyful," the three year old exclaimed.

At that time in his life Gohan was smart enough to know how to get the bottle now the problem was how to go about it. Gohan crawled back to his room to get some toys.

A minute later he was back with his toy truck. Gohan used all his strength (which was more than a normal babies even if he hadn't trained yet he was after all a demi-saiyan) and threw the truck at the pretty red bottle. The truck knocked over the bottle and it landed on the floor. (It was a plastic bottle)

Gohan reached for the bottle and picked it up. He got up on two unsteady feet and walked into his room the precious treasure tucked safely in his arms. Gohan sat down on his floor and set the bottle down on the floor in front of him.

"Pwetty bowttle my fwiend now," Gohan said in baby talk.

Using his baby logic he tried opening the bottle to look and see what was inside. It wouldn't budge at all. He tried everything he could think of and it still wouldn't work. Finally rage filled Gohan he wanted to see what was in the pretty bottle and he wanted to see it now! He kicked and screamed luckily his parents didn't hear him.

Suddenly a thought struck Gohan. He started to pile up all his textbooks onto the pretty red bottle. (Chichi already made him start studying) Finally when Gohan thought there was enough weight on the bottle he sat in front of the bottle waiting for it to open.

A strange noise could be heard suddenly. It was kind of like a mix between a splurting and a cracking sound. The bottle suddenly exploded sending red goo everywhere. On his face, clothes, walls, dresser, bed and everything else. Gohan burst into tears.

Meanwhile Goku was a couple of miles away training when he felt his son's ki begin to spike. Fearing the worst Goku shot into the air and speed towards his house.

Gohan was upset his red bottle attacked him! Gohan was crying his hardest he wanted his daddy!

Goku walked into his son's room feeling nervous when he first saw all the red stuff he thought it was blood but then he used his saiyan nose to sniff the air it was just ketchup! Goku went to Gohan's sniffling form and scooped him up.

"Shh shhh little guy it's ok what happened?" Goku questioned.

"Pwetty bowttle go boom," Gohan whimpered.

"Yeah I can tell little guy but how?" Goku asked again.

"Bowttle wouldn't open bowttle be mean then go boom!" Gohan said.

"Ohhh you were trying to open the red bottle and it exploded?" Goku said finally getting it. Gohan nodded his head in agreement.

"It attack me," Gohan said, "it was scary, I scared."

"It's ok little guy its all over now. Let's go get you cleaned up…"

End Flashback

"I swear mom it was out to get me!" Gohan said.

"Honey you know that's not true I mean it was just a ketchup bottle I mean come on you've faced worst things than that," Chichi said.

"I know it's just that well I don't like it and I've never touched ketchup since."

"Come on Gohan sweetie let's get this over with," Chichi said.

"Fine."

Later

Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table with a ketchup bottle sitting in front of him. A pile of hot dogs was also on the kitchen table. Chichi set the hot dogs in front of her son they were covered in ketchup.

:Gulp: "Let's get this over with" Gohan said. He grabbed the nearest hot dog and put it in his mouth. He chewed it a couple of times then his eyes lit up. These were delicious! Then Gohan's saiyan hunger kicked in he ate all one hundred and one hot dogs in four minutes flat.

"Gosh mom you're right these aren't that bad. Why didn't you make me do this sooner? Twelve years without ketchup was too much time!"

Chichi sighed. 'Goku looks like you missed another one of your boys "greatest achievements in life".'

Chichi looked up at her son when he tapped her.

"What is it Gohan?"

"More please?" Gohan said with the puppy dog eyes.

Chichi just rolled her eyes 'well I guess we have nothing more to worry about.'

Gohan looked happy 'I guess ketchup isn't as bad as I thought.' Gohan said mentally as he dug in to his next helping of hot dogs and ketchup.

**T**he **E**nd

A/N sorry if this was bad it was just a random idea. Well R&R please!


End file.
